A portable storage apparatus such as a memory card is typically connectable to a host electronic apparatus. When the storage device is connected to a host electronic apparatus, the host electronic apparatus is able to store data in the storage apparatus, or read out the data stored in the storage apparatus.
A storage apparatus of one type includes a wireless antenna and has a wireless communication function.